Les affres de l'amitié
by Cailean Charmeleon
Summary: Tu étais mon meilleur ami, mon frère. Aujourd'hui, j'ai le mal de toi.


Bonsoir mes amours !

Je vous présente aujourd'hui un OS totalement imprévu. En effet, vous le savez, j'ai décidé de me consacrer entièrement à l'écriture de ma Drarry en fiction longue, que je commencerai à publier d'ici quelques semaines, le 3 septembre plus précisément. Et puis, je suis aussi en plein mémoire, ça me demande beaucoup de temps, mine de rien... Mais il arrive que le besoin d'écrire se fasse ressentir et c'est exactement ce qui s'est produit ici.

Il arrive que nous vivions des moments difficiles en amitié. Il arrive aussi que nous perdions des êtres chers, du fait des circonstances de la vie, de nos caractères... des chemins se séparent. Cette histoire parle de cela. D'amitiés fortes, qui nous bouleversent et sont importantes, qu'elles perdurent ou cessent un jour. Elle est inspirée de trois amitiés qui sont signifiantes pour moi. L'une d'entre elles a pris fin il y a quinze mois et avait duré 17 ans. Une autre vit des moments difficiles et je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve. La dernière est la plus belle amitié jamais vécue, puisque j'aime cette personne au prix de remises en question, de réflexions plutôt que d'agir avec mon caractère borné (un acte de travers et je ne cherche même pas à comprendre, habituellement) ; et dernièrement, on a vécu notre première dispute difficile, qui m'a fait craindre de la perdre.

A _Lorenzo_ , qui ne lira probablement jamais cet OS, mais qui reste dans mes pensées, à tout jamais.

A _Marine_ , qui a lu cet OS et qui ne sait probablement pas quoi en penser. Toi aussi, tu es dans mes pensées, souvent. Parfois, on se le dit.

A _Marion_ , qui a lu cet OS et a pleuré. Pour tout cet amour que je te porte, et que je sais que tu me portes aussi. Merci, pour cette place que tu me fais dans ta vie. Merci, de me donner une place dans ta famille. Merci d'être et de me laisser être.

A vous, mes lecteur-rice-s, à qui cet OS vous parlera peut-être.

Illustration : _Best mates_ by _Upthehill_.

Merci à **Mery-Alice Gilbert** **, Nathanaelle S** et **BrownieJune**.

* * *

 **Les affres de l'amitié.**

.

 **Stade 1 : l'attachement.**

.

" _You're my best friend, you stand by me and you believe in me like nobody ever has."_ _My best friend,_ Tim McGraw.

 _« Tu es mon meilleur ami, tu restes à mes côtés et tu crois en moi comme jamais personne auparavant. » Mon meilleur ami,_ Tim McGraw.

.

La première fois que je t'ai vu, c'était sur le quai des voies 9 et 10 de la gare de King's Cross. J'étais impressionné, parce que je ne connaissais rien de la magie et ta famille et toi, vous connaissiez tout. C'était votre monde, vous y aviez grandi.

Tu t'es assis à côté de moi dans le Poudlard Express. Tu as voulu être mon ami et, moi, je ne savais pas ce que c'était, l'amitié. Je n'en avais jamais eu à l'école primaire et les moldus avec lesquels j'avais passé mon enfance n'étaient pas vraiment la famille aimante que, toi, tu as connue. Pourtant, à l'instant où tu as commencé à m'en parler, j'ai commencé à en faire partie, et j'en étais un peu plus chaque jour. Tu m'as ouvert la porte et je n'ai jamais cessé de croire que ma place s'y trouvait.

Tu m'as offert une famille. Je ne connaissais personne, mais tout le monde m'a aimé comme s'ils m'avaient toujours connu, comme si on avait dégnomé le jardin ensemble et vu évoluer la goule dans le grenier. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais un endroit que je pouvais appeler « maison », ressentir comme tel, et chaque membre était comme un parent, un frère, une sœur. Je pense que la plus belle symbolique, c'est ce pull que me tricote ta mère à chaque Noël.

C'était mon premier cadeau, et c'était surtout la première fois que cette fête devenait significative à mes yeux. C'était comme si soudainement, j'avais des gens qui m'aimaient et m'attendaient, et qui seraient fiers de moi quoi que je fasse de ma vie.

D'ailleurs, chaque été, je retrouvais le Terrier, ta chambre que je partageais comme avec un frère de sang, et ta mère qui me considérait comme son propre fils, à l'instar des six autres. Je me sentais privilégié. J'étais accueilli comme un enfant qui avait fait un long voyage et qui avait manqué à tout le monde. Enfin, surtout à ta mère, mais toi aussi, tu étais heureux de me retrouver, ton sourire en témoignait. Tu te précipitais pour me raconter les nouveautés, pour m'intégrer dans ton quotidien. J'ai découvert avec émerveillement ton monde, dans lequel je me reconnaissais de plus en plus et dont tu étais fier de me montrer les ficelles.

C'est étrange à penser aujourd'hui et pourtant, ça a toujours eu cette évidence, même sans réellement l'avoir conscientisé à l'époque : je savais que notre amitié serait indéfectible et qu'elle traverserait les épreuves, tout comme les batailles que j'aurais à mener, que tu faisais tiennes à la seconde où j'en formulerais la possibilité. Qu'importe si c'était absurde, irréfléchi, interdit ou dangereux tu étais là.

.

 **Stade 2 : le dévouement.**

.

" _You can count on me, I'll be there and I know when I need it, I can count on you. You'll be there, 'cause that what friends are supposed to do."_ _Count on me,_ Bruno Mars.

 _« Tu peux compter sur moi, je serai là et je sais que quand j'en ai besoin, je peux compter sur toi. Tu seras là, parce que c'est ce que les amis sont supposés faire. » Compte sur moi,_ Bruno Mars.

.

Tu étais mon complice. Je crois que mon père aurait été fier de savoir que j'avais trouvé un frère de cœur pour s'associer à mes méfaits. Ce n'est pas anodin si en première année, c'est toi que j'ai réveillé en pleine nuit pour te montrer mes parents dans le miroir de Riséd. Évidemment, tu ne pouvais pas les voir, mais c'est aussi cette nuit-là que j'ai compris à quel point tu avais besoin de reconnaissance quand tu m'as dit que tu t'y voyais brandir la Coupe de Quidditch dans ton insigne de préfet.

Je le savais et, pourtant, ça ne m'a pas empêché d'être surpris et profondément blessé lorsque tu as cru que j'avais trouvé un moyen de participer au Tournoi des trois sorciers sans t'en avertir. Comme si j'allais partir à l'aventure sans toi, Ron, sérieusement…

Je ne pouvais malgré tout pas t'en tenir rigueur. Tu étais mon meilleur ami, mon premier véritable ami, celui qui avait affronté un chien à trois têtes, failli mourir dans les filets du diable (enfin ça aurait été le cas sans l'intervention d'Hermione, comme bien souvent), mené la plus fabuleuse partie d'échecs de tous les temps, tout simplement parce que j'avais décrété qu'il fallait protéger Poudlard. Tu as même suivi des araignées pour moi ! Et tu es même descendu dans la chambre des secrets. Bon, c'était pour sauver Hermione et retrouver ta sœur mais, l'année suivante, c'était du fait de mon histoire familiale que tu te retrouvais à l'infirmerie après avoir été mordu par mon parrain. Dit comme cela, c'est un peu étrange mais tout de même, tu étais là, à chaque fois. Je me voyais mal t'en vouloir bien longtemps, pas après tout cela. Alors je t'ai pardonné.

Il a fallu attendre trois ans pour que ton comportement me déçoive à nouveau. Lorsqu'en pleine recherche des Horcruxes, tu m'as laissé seul avec Hermione, sous prétexte que j'étais orphelin et que je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce que signifiait « s'inquiéter pour le sort de sa famille. » Je crois que sans mon objectif – trouver et détruire les morceaux d'âmes de Voldemort – et sans l'attention que je portais à la douleur que tu avais provoquée chez Hermione, j'aurais davantage été blessé et ressassé ma déception. De ce fait, quand tu es revenu, j'étais simplement heureux de te voir réapparaître dans ma lutte, de savoir que tu la partagerais à nouveau à mes côtés. Et une fois de plus, je t'ai pardonné.

Je nous connaissais suffisamment pour savoir que nous étions différents, chacun avec nos caractères. Moi, la tête brûlée qui n'avait que faire des préceptes de sécurité et Godric le savait – sans Hermione, je serais probablement mort avant que Voldemort me mette la baguette dessus (dit comme ça, c'est étrange aussi, comme le fait de repenser au jour où Malefoy et moi nous sommes battus dans les toilettes avec nos baguettes…) -, et toi, l'impulsif un peu trop égocentrique, pour notre plus grand malheur, mais également notre plus grand bonheur.

En fait, si on m'avait demandé pourquoi je t'aimais, j'aurais haussé les épaules, parce que je n'en savais rien. Je ne me posais pas la question, mais la réponse était éclatante : tu étais là pour moi, tu croyais en moi et tu m'acceptais tel que j'étais. Je n'en demandais pas plus, c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin et tellement plus que ce que j'avais toujours pu espérer, seul dans mon placard sous l'escalier. Et je peux t'assurer en retour que j'étais là pour toi, que je croyais en toi et que je t'acceptais tel que tu étais.

Vieux, je ne le disais pas, pourtant je tenais à toi comme jamais. Mais alors, qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Un trop-plein, peut-être.

.

 **Stade 3 : la colère.**

.

" _I ain't sleeping lately. (…) Don't know how to face it. Let's go back to basics. Think about the words you about say before you say it. (…) I feel like my train is derailing. I can feel it. (…) Everything starts with the man in the mirror."_ _Face it,_ NF.

 _« Je ne trouve plus le sommeil. (…) Je ne sais pas comment faire face. Retournons aux bases. Pense aux mots que tu es sur le point de prononcer avant de le faire. (…) Je sens que je déraille. Je le sens. (…) Tout commence avec l'homme dans le miroir. » Faire face,_ NF.

.

Il y a eu cette fois de trop.

Ta sœur a toujours été un sujet sensible. Tu ne pouvais déjà pas concevoir qu'elle ait de petits amis, alors quand tu as su qu'elle était enceinte de James, notre fils aîné, tu ne pouvais plus t'empêcher de nous imaginer dans des positions aussi probables qu'inavouables. Ginny ne te prenait pas au sérieux, et, moi, je tentais d'éviter au maximum le sujet, sachant à quel point tu devenais intraitable et énervant dans ces cas-là. J'étais devenu ton ennemi numéro un, l'homme à abattre parce qu'il avait pris l'innocence de ta sœur. La bonne blague. Enfin, pas si bonne que cela, puisqu'elle ne faisait rire personne.

Je suis parvenu à esquiver pendant un certain temps, sans me rendre compte que ça me minait. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que j'aurais voulu pouvoir te parler de ma vie sexuelle en long et en large, mais surveiller mes propos pour m'abstenir de la moindre mention, c'était un exercice usant. D'autant plus que cela pouvait partir d'un rien avec toi, comme du fait de parler de mes enfants. Parce que ça te rappelait inévitablement qu'ils n'étaient pas nés dans les chaudrons.

James avait alors huit ans, Albus six, et Lily venait de souffler ses quatre bougies quelques jours auparavant quand j'ai commis l'irréparable, selon toi. Eux étaient au courant avant le reste de la famille et avaient plutôt bien accueilli la nouvelle. Leurs parents n'étaient plus amoureux, le mieux était encore qu'ils se séparent avant de se détester pour de bon. Et d'une certaine façon, on ne peut que le confirmer aujourd'hui, cette décision nous a rapprochés, Ginny et moi. Nous nous entendons comme deux bons anciens amis et les enfants ne s'en portent que mieux. Je ne regrette absolument pas notre décision.

Tu n'as pas aussi bien réagi qu'eux. Toute la frustration que tu avais accumulée ces années s'est déversée sur moi comme un volcan de rancœur, brûlant. Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi rouge de toute ma vie, alors que tu me criais des insanités au visage, comme d'aller me faire enculer par Malefoy avec un balai. Charmant.

Je me suis figé et je t'ai regardé, n'en croyant ni mes yeux ni mes oreilles. Je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable de me cracher tout cela au visage, pas après tout ce que nous avions traversé ensemble. Je connaissais ton comportement impulsif, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que tu te retournerais encore contre moi, que cela faisait partie de tes doutes d'adolescent. Je pensais bêtement qu'on était au-delà de ça et, surtout, je me suis dit qu'en te calmant, tu comprendrais que tu avais dépassé les limites. Peut-être que tu t'excuserais, ou, en tout cas, que tu ferais des efforts pour ne plus que cela se reproduise.

Tu n'en as jamais fait, ni des efforts ni des excuses. Tu n'as jamais cessé de me dévisager comme si tu voulais m'incendier sur place. J'ai arrêté de me rendre au Terrier. Je restais sur le paillasson pendant que mes enfants rejoignaient mon ex-femme le dimanche midi ou pour les fêtes de famille, déclinant une à une les invitations dont Molly ne se lassait pourtant pas.

Et je regardais la porte se refermer en me demandant si j'avais réellement un jour fait partie de cette famille.

.

 **Stade 4 : la tristesse.**

.

" _I guess I don't understand how did we let this slip through our hands. (…) I am doing my best to let this go, 'cause, it's obvious we're on different roads. You consume my mind when I'm alone. I miss you._ _Oh, how I miss you..." Goodbye,_ NF.

 _« Je suppose que je ne comprends pas comment on a pu laisser ça nous échapper. (…) Je fais de mon mieux pour laisser tomber, c'est évident que nous prenons des chemins différents. Tu consommes mon esprit quand je suis seul. Tu me manques. Oh, combien tu me manques… » Aurevoir,_ NF.

.

En un sens, tu as rendu le divorce plus difficile, parce que tu as causé une rupture supplémentaire.

Alors que je regardais le plafond de ma chambre, à présent seul dans un lit froid, je comprends que, cette fois, je ne pourrais pas te pardonner ce débordement. Je ne pourrais plus accepter que tu me fasses mal, et laisser passer ça au nom de notre amitié. Parce que tu avais atteint à la fois mon image et remis en cause mon comportement et, à un moment, je ne comprenais plus comment tu pouvais ou avais pu voir en moi un ami et me traiter de cette façon. Mais le plus douloureux, là-dedans, c'était qu'aussitôt après avoir pensé que tu aurais dû me connaître mieux que personne, j'ai commencé à remettre en question la personne que je suis.

Aujourd'hui encore, je ne comprends pas moi-même comment j'ai pu en arriver là, moi qui croyais pouvoir t'accepter sans limites, sans condition. Moi qui pensais que notre amitié était indéfectible, je constatais que j'avais dressé un mur entre nous et que je ne te laisserais pas le franchir, sans aucune exception. À la limite, tu pourrais encore m'envoyer un hibou et je te lirais, mais je te répondrais sans l'once d'une émotion que tout est terminé. Enfin, presque. Mais tu pourrais tenter de passer par-dessus en balai que je te le répéterai jusqu'à ce que tu t'en empreignes : je ne veux plus de ton amitié, avance, Ron. De toute façon, je sais que tu ne le feras jamais, parce que, moi, je te connais trop bien.

Je ne sais pas ce que ça dit de moi. Est-ce que je suis digne d'amitié ? Suis-je seulement fiable ? Ce qui est certain, c'est que j'ai été authentique, mais je ne sais même pas si je suis fidèle à mes propres principes. J'avais une famille, un frère, et j'ai tout abandonné pour… quoi ? Je ne sais même pas. J'en avais juste marre, Ron. Marre de devoir mettre de l'eau dans mon élixir, marre de devoir me pencher au-dessus du chaudron pour vérifier que tu ne voulais pas m'empoisonner. Je n'avais plus confiance en toi, parce que je pensais qu'au-delà de tes incertitudes, tu finirais par réaliser que je n'étais pas un voleur d'innocence, juste un sorcier qui avait échoué dans son mariage. Est-ce que je devais être mis sur le bûcher pour cette raison ?

J'aurais pu faire un pas vers toi, il est vrai. Mais j'aurais senti que, pour la première fois, je ne l'aurais pas fait de bon cœur. Je ne l'aurais pas fait au nom de notre amitié, mais par crainte de me retrouver sans mon frère de cœur, mon complice de méfaits. Je l'aurais fait pour retrouver ce sentiment d'appartenir à une famille, et non pour te retrouver, toi.

Maintenant, ma famille, elle se compose de trois noms : James, Albus et Lily. Des enfants auxquels j'espère pouvoir apprendre à écouter les autres, à faire des concessions, mais également à prendre en compte leurs limites. Je veux qu'ils soient entourés, aimés, mais également heureux et en phase avec eux-mêmes.

Tu me manques, Ron. Je me pose encore la question : qui suis-je si je fais un trait sur mon meilleur ami ? Mais je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision et c'est ce qui m'aide à la maintenir.

.

 **Stade 5 : l'absence.**

.

" _I have to block out thoughts of you so I don't lose my head. They crawl in like a cockroach leaving babies in my bed, dropping little reels of tape to remind me that I'm alone. (…) There's a burning in my pride, a nervous bleeding in my brain. An ounce of peace is all I want for you._ _Will you never call again?" Hate me_ , Blue October.

 _« Je dois m'empêcher de penser à toi pour ne pas perdre la tête. Elles arrivent lentement, comme un cafard laissant des petits dans mon lit, laissant des morceaux de bandes magnétiques pour me rappeler que je suis seul. (…) Ma fierté se consume, c'est une douleur neurologique. Un peu de paix, c'est tout ce que je veux pour toi. M'appelleras-tu encore ? » Déteste-moi,_ Blue october.

.

Parfois, je me rappelle encore tous ces moments partagés.

Tu sais, lorsque l'on se promenait la nuit dans les couloirs de l'école. Cette fois où tu étais tellement mort de peur en suivant les araignées que tu aurais pu te faire dessus. Ces soirées que nous passions à jouer aux échecs du temps de Poudlard ou à rendre visite à Hagrid sous ma cape d'invisibilité, pendant qu'Hermione nous hurlait dessus parce qu'on allait rater notre année. Ce merveilleux souvenir où nos sommes devenus des héros en envoyant la Ford Anglia de ton père sur le saule cogneur – même si j'avoue que sur le coup, j'ai bien cru qu'on allait surtout se faire renvoyer… comme à peu près chaque semaine de chaque année passée au château, à vrai dire.

Puis je te vois apprendre fièrement à James comment protéger un but des Souaffle, à Albus comment jouer aux échecs, et à Lily comment être la plus têtue des enfants… en refusant tout bonnement que tu lui apprennes quoi que ce soit, prétextant que tu n'avais qu'à t'occuper des garçons, et la laisser colorier toute seule comme une grande.

Les souvenirs se déroulent ainsi par milliers, comme des photographies qui se mouvent devant mes yeux qui s'humidifient. Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé réponse à mes questions et je crois que ça n'arrivera pas. Je pense que j'oublierai surtout les questions… du moins, si un jour je parviens à t'oublier toi, à oublier combien nous étions proches autrefois.

Le temps a effacé la colère et la tristesse, mais il laisse ce vide de ton absence, à cette place que tu avais prise dans ma vie et que personne ne pourra jamais combler. Je ne suis pas pessimiste, j'ai d'autres amis, notamment Hermione qui ne m'a pas tourné le dos alors qu'elle aurait pu le faire. Au contraire, je suis réaliste, je sais qu'aucun autre ne pourra prendre ta place, et je ne laisserai personne prétendre au titre du meilleur ami. C'était le tien, et ça ne changera jamais, d'une certaine façon.

Tu sais, parfois, je me trompe encore. Quand je parle de toi ou que je pense à toi, ce sont les « mon meilleur ami », « mon frère de cœur », qui te décrivent, avant de me rappeler une demi-seconde plus tard… une demi-seconde trop tard. Parce que ce n'est plus le cas.

Je l'avoue, je suis maussade, sans toi. Malgré tous tes défauts, le simple fait que tu existes me rendait heureux. La vie me semblait tellement simple quand on pouvait se remémorer nos aventures d'adolescents, bavarder de notre quotidien. Je me rappelle encore quand on a fait l'école d'Aurors ensemble, on s'est soutenus jusqu'à l'obtention de notre diplôme. Je crois que ma joie et ma fierté n'auraient pas été si grandes si on n'y était pas arrivés conjointement.

Il y a ces personnes qui cherchent désespérément l'amour de leur vie. Moi, j'avais trouvé mon âme sœur, d'une façon purement platonique. T'étais mon frère, merde. Tu m'accompagnais dans la vie, et dès l'instant où l'on s'était trouvés, je savais, _je savais_ que tu aurais énormément d'importance. J'avais onze ans, je ne savais pas ce que c'était l'amitié, mais j'ai appris chaque jour à être ton ami, et je ne vois assurément pas ce qu'il y a de plus réconfortant que de savoir qu'on a un complice pour tous nos méfaits, à tout jamais, sans prescription. Enfin presque. Ça me fout en vrac à chaque fois que j'y pense, tu sais. J'y croyais dur comme le bois de ma baguette, mais il est vrai que même elle, elle s'est brisée un jour.

Le pire dans tout cela, c'est que je ne t'en veux plus. Ma colère retombée, c'est à moi que j'en veux, de ne pas avoir été suffisamment fort, suffisamment patient, suffisamment n'importe quoi pour accepter ton tempérament comme j'avais su le faire jusque-là. Et pourtant, ça n'a pas changé : je ne t'imagine plus dans mon présent ou dans mon avenir.

Je voudrais juste que tu sois heureux, en fait. Heureux, comme moi je le suis avec mes enfants. Heureux comme le dimanche matin, lorsqu'ils viennent faire la fête dans mon lit, confondant le matelas avec un trampoline et les oreillers avec des baguettes pour se provoquer en duel, avant de se jeter sur moi, pour que l'on se câline jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure pour eux de se rendre au Terrier.

Je n'ai jamais retrouvé l'amour, tu sais. Je crois que je n'ai pas encore cicatrisé, je me demande encore qui je suis et ce que ma décision dit de moi. On comptabilisait vingt-et-un ans d'amitié, par Godric ! Vingt-et-un… Si je suis capable de rompre des liens fraternels après tant d'années, comment puis-je construire une relation de couple ? Je n'arrive pas à concevoir que je puisse être fiable, et ne pas tout envoyer sur les roses du jour au lendemain. Ginny a beau me répéter que j'ai beaucoup à offrir, je n'arrive pas à la croire. Après tout, nous sommes divorcés. Notre coparentalité est harmonieuse, mais une coparentalité n'est pas un couple.

J'imagine que tu me dirais _« mec, tu te prends la tête pour rien. On a un toit, des enfants merveilleux et de la bouffe sur la table tous les jours. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? »_ , et je te donnerais raison. Parce que je n'ai pas besoin d'autre chose. Sinon que tu sois là pour me le rappeler.

Parce que je sais ce que tu me dirais, je sais ce que tu penses, mais le fait que tu ne sois pas là pour me le dire fait toute la différence.

J'ai l'impression que j'ai un peu perdu la tête, mais j'avais besoin d'admettre tout ça pour moi, pour avancer. Je crois que ça me fait du bien, même si ça fait un peu mal sur le coup. Un peu comme pour me prouver que si j'ai encore cette capacité de pensée et d'action sans toi, c'est que je suis capable de continuer ainsi.

J'espère que tu aimes la vie que tu mènes. Moi, je pense que j'ai encore besoin de temps pour me donner le droit de passer à autre chose. Mais j'aime mes choix, et c'est déjà beaucoup. Peut-être qu'un jour, je raconterai à mes petits-enfants les quatre cents coups qu'on faisait ensemble et que ça me fera sourire. Je t'en souhaite autant, parce que je ne regrette rien.

* * *

J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu. Malgré mon absence, je pense souvent à vous et j'ai hâte de vous retrouver au mois de septembre pour une nouvelle aventure !

Flux énergétique de scarabée,  
Cailean.


End file.
